Religious allusions are just illusions
by kenguroo
Summary: Warning1: ангст, дарк, безнадега, массовая гибель персонажей  Warning2: ВНИМАНИЕ – религиозный контекст!    фик написан в 2008 году


Автор: Кенгуру

Название Religious allusions are just illusions

Пейринг: джен

Warning1: ангст, дарк, безнадега, массовая гибель персонажей

Warning2: ВНИМАНИЕ – религиозный контекст!

1. К

Скажи мне, понимаешь ли ты, что происходит, сын мой? Мир вокруг тебя сходит с ума, а ты остаешься единственным, кто еще старается держать голову над водой.

Ты приходишь ко мне. Ты приходишь и начинаешь задавать вопросы. Но я говорю тебе, что у меня нет для тебя ответов. И что вопросы буду задавать я. И мой первый вопрос, Дин: когда все это началось? Ты отвечаешь: «Для меня все началось с прихода Тамары». Ты и до этого догадывался, ты не мог не догадываться. Кладбищенская земля не успевала высыхать на твоей лопате, но твой брат вновь и вновь твердил тебе, что все это во имя добра.

Тамара пришла к тебе и рассказала про твоего брата. Все, что знала. Все, что успела выяснить. Все, во что верила. И хотела, чтобы ты тоже поверил. Но ты не успел. Потому что твой брат оказался чуть быстрее ее последней фразы и всадил нож ей в спину. Но даже в этот момент ты еще не был уверен. Только когда он перерезал ей горло, и хлынувшая кровь написала на полу слова «смерть» и «зло», только тогда ты поверил. Ты спросил своего брата: «Итак, если свет, который в тебе, тьма, то какова же тьма?» Он рассмеялся, вытер нож о твою щеку и ответил: «Итак, не заботьтесь о завтрашнем дне, ибо завтрашний сам будет заботиться о своем: довольно для каждого дня своей заботы». Утром ты закапываешь ее тело поверх других, потому что в этом городе слишком мало места для такого жнеца, как твой брат.

Когда солнце входит в зенит и отвесные лучи рисуют на песке слова «свет» и «добро», ты приходишь ко мне. Я задаю тебе вопросы. Я учу тебя отвечать на мои вопросы. Я учу тебя.

Кто ты? «Я – соль земли. Я – свет мира». Правильно, Дин.

Кто твой брат? «Он скитается за куском хлеба повсюду; знает, что уже готов, в руках у него день тьмы». Так, сын мой.

Ты не доверяешь мне. Даже после всего, что произошло, даже хотя ты сам пришел ко мне, ты все еще не доверяешь мне. Но я и не жду от тебя доверия. Я не жду от тебя подчинения. Я не жду от тебя веры. Я ничего от тебя не жду. Я только задаю тебе вопросы.

Что ты должен сделать, сын мой? «Если же правый глаз твой соблазняет тебя, вырви его и брось от себя, ибо лучше для тебя, чтобы погиб один из членов твоих, а не все тело твое было ввержено в геенну», - шепчешь ты и достаешь последнюю пулю для Кольта. Да, Дин, это нужный ответ.

Когда ты используешь пулю, ты молчишь. Твои руки не дрожат.

Когда твой брат оседает на пол, все еще глядя на тебя с недоумением, ты молчишь. Ты не отворачиваешься.

Когда ты доносишь его до кладбища, ты молчишь. Ты проводишь рукой по его лицу, закрывая ему глаза.

«И если правая твоя рука соблазняет тебя, отсеки ее и брось от себя, ибо лучше для тебя, чтобы погиб один из членов твоих, а не все тело твое было ввержено в геенну», - шепчешь ты, закапывая гроб с телом своего брата на самую глубокую глубину, что способен вырыть. Все так.

Где твой брат, Дин? Ты поднимаешь голову. У тебя не зрачки – плотоядные черные жуки, запутавшиеся в липком мутном зеленом болоте твоих глаз. У тебя не голос – стук гвоздей, забиваемых в крышку гроба твоего брата. «Зачем ты задаешь такие вопросы? Разве сторож я брату своему? Разве ты сам не знаешь, где он?» Но я спрашиваю не потому, что хочу услышать твой ответ. Я хочу, чтобы ты услышал мой вопрос. Потому что тебе стоит знать, где он. Потому что он за твоей дверью.

Заходит без стука. Он бледен и под его ногтями занозы. Улыбается: «Привет, Дин! Думал, что убил меня?». У него на лбу аккуратная дырочка – след от пули. Как будто третий глаз, сочащийся кровью. И этот глаз смотрит прямо на тебя. Глубже. «Ты разве не знал, что не можешь меня убить? Ведь я твой брат!» Он пританцовывает вокруг тебя на цыпочках. Ты молчишь. «И я не могу убить тебя. Ведь ты мой брат. Разве Он тебе не рассказал?» Он тычет пальцем в меня. Я не рассказал тебе. Я никогда тебе ничего не рассказываю. Я только задаю вопросы.

Тут он перестает танцевать вокруг тебя. «Проклятье семьи Винчестер. Правда, забавно?» Ты не находишь это забавным. Он склоняется над тобой и говорит свистящим шепотом: «Но ты все равно смог убить Сэма Винчестера. Там, внутри меня, - он бьет себя в грудь, и на футболке твоего брата остается грязный след его ладони, - не осталось ничего от твоего младшего братишки. Потому что ты его убил. И знаешь, кто ты теперь?»

Он останавливается напротив тебя и обхватывает твою голову обеими руками. От него пахнет землей и мертвыми цветами. «Теперь ты – братоубийца!» Он прижимается губами к твоему лбу, и ты слышишь, как шипит и плавится твоя кожа. Ты кричишь от боли, но он не отрывается, пока жжение не становится нестерпимым. Он склоняет голову набок, и из его третьего глаза выползает слеза. Кровь загустела, и ты зачарованно наблюдаешь, как капля начинает медленное движение вниз. «Теперь на тебе клеймо. Печать братоубийцы! Все будут видеть ее. Каждый будет знать, что ты сделал!»

Ты выходишь, не глядя на дорогу. Камо грядеше, куда идешь?

«Стучите, и да отворят вам», - шепчешь ты. Согласен. Так было сказано.

«Ищите и обрящете», - продолжаешь ты. Да. И так тоже было сказано.

«Просите, и дано вам будет». Хорошо. Я услышал тебя.

«Блаженны алчущие и жаждущие правды, ибо они насытятся», - кричишь ты. Да. Я направлю тебя, сын мой, но дальше ты должен все сделать сам.

2. И

Когда-то давно, почти в прошлой жизни, ты знал этих троих: женщина, девушка и старик. В прошлой жизни эти трое знали тебя. В прошлой жизни у них были имена. Их звали: Бобби, Эллен и Джо. Кажется, Эллен и Джо были родственницами. Но это было в очень прошлой жизни. Они уже почти не люди. Они не спали последние семь месяцев. Они охотятся за твоим братом и прячутся от тех, кого твой брат успевал завербовать. Это их священная война.

Теперь ты веришь им. А раньше ты защищал своего брата от них. Их было семь в начале охоты. Теперь их трое. Двоих убил твой брат. Двоих убил ты. Тогда ты верил своему брату.

Тот, что был Бобби, выглядит так, как будто ему больше ста лет. Охота на твоего брата – это все, что его держит в этой жизни. Он давно уже ничего не видит. Он рисует плакат по памяти. На нем лицо твоего брата и безумная фраза: «30 тысяч тому, кто поможет найти».

Женщины не смотрят на плакат. Они говорят о твоем брате. Та, что когда-то была Джо, спрашивает у той, что когда-то была Эллен: «Скольких еще он успел убить?» Этот вопрос не требует ответа, но я научил тебя отвечать на все вопросы. Ты подходишь ближе к их столу и равнодушно перечисляешь: «На прошлой неделе двенадцать. Из них охотниками было семь. На позапрошлой – двенадцать. Из них охотниками были шесть. Из них тех, кто верил в него, кто пошел за ним, кто отринул семью и принял его как бога, тоже было шесть. Но он их убил».

Они смотрят на тебя. Они не узнают тебя. Но они узнают клеймо на твоем лбу. «Братоубийца», - шепчет та, что была Джо. Тот, что был Бобби, переводит на тебя слепые белесые глаза. Он не видит твое клеймо. Но он чувствует его запах. Он знает, как пахнет смерть и боль. «Ты знаешь, где он», - это не вопрос, поэтому ты не отвечаешь. Они неправильно истолковывают твое молчание, и та, что была Эллен, говорит: «Мы заплатим золотом». Ты улыбаешься, и те, кто видят твою улыбку, вздрагивают. Но не эти. Эти трое давно разучились бояться. «Я покажу вам, где он». - «Как мы узнаем его?» Он менял обличие уже четыре сотни раз. Это только ты безошибочно находишь его в любой толпе. Это только ты все также видишь его таким, каким он был когда-то. Ты опять улыбаешься и втыкаешь нож в плакат. Туда, где сейчас у него третий глаз. «Я поцелую его».

Вы садитесь на лошадей. Вы слишком безумны, чтобы вести машину. Четыре всадника. Вы скачете весь день. Когда звезды начинают тлеть, а солнце последним лучом размазывает кровь заката по небу, ты его находишь.

Клеймо на твоем лбу полыхает. Рядом с ним боль становится нестерпимой. Но ты идешь вперед. Он все еще слаб, хотя много дождей прошло с того времени, что ты ушел. Ты не смог его убить, но ты смог лишить его силы. Он даже не пытается сбежать. Он не боится тебя. Он все еще думает, что ты не способен его убить. Но ты и не собираешься. Ты подходишь к нему еще ближе. Ближе, чем он подпустил бы кого-то другого. Но тебя он подпускает. Ты не знаешь, каким видят его остальные. Ты видишь его таким, каким видел в последний раз. На футболке твоего брата по-прежнему грязный отпечаток ладони, под его ногтями все также занозы, а на его лбу… Ты наклоняешься над ним и целуешь его прямо в третий глаз: дырочку от пули с черными краями. На вкус его запекшаяся кровь горькая и острая. Она режет тебе язык, и ты отрываешься от него. Шепчешь только имя, повторяешь его как самую отчаянную свою молитву: «Сэмми, Сэмми, Сэмми». Он смотрит на тебя с удивлением. Холодным удивлением. Он все еще спокоен. Он все еще не понимает.

Они набрасываются на него как стая диких зверей.

Рычат. Рвут на части. Режут. Ревут. Раздирают.

Он не в силах сопротивляться. Ты уходишь, чувствуя на губах его кровь. На пороге тебе кажется, что ты слышишь голос своего брата. Своего настоящего брата. Из той, прошлой жизни. «Дин?» Ты останавливаешься. Но ты не можешь заставить себя повернуться. Ты уходишь, стирая кровь брата своего с губ своих.

3.

Ты возвращаешься на рассвете. С двустволкой в руках. Трое все еще там. Тот, что опять стал Бобби, уже успеет сам умереть к тому времени. Ему больше незачем дышать. Те, что опять стали Джо и Эллен, живы. Они пытаются придумать, зачем им жить теперь.

Они смотрят на тебя с недоумением. Потом та, что опять стала Джо, вспоминает: «Тебе нужны деньги. Обещанные тридцать штук. Что ж, ты заработал их». Ты молчишь. Ты заряжаешь двустволку. «Цена крови». Первой ты убиваешь ту, что опять стала Эллен. Второй ты убиваешь ту, что опять стала Джо.

Вся комната залита кровью. Кровью твоего брата и женщин, что его убили. Ты находишь нетронутой лишь кисть руки своего брата. Ты кричишь мне: «Лама савахфани? Почему ты оставил меня?» Но я не отвечаю тебе. Я никогда не отвечаю на твои вопросы.

Ты обливаешь бензином весь дом. Ты зажигаешь спичку. И садишься в комнате, где все случилось. Ты раскачиваешься из стороны в сторону, баюкая как ребенка кисть руки твоего брата.

«Истинно, истинно говорю вам: вы восплачете и возрыдаете, а мир возрадуется; вы печальны будете, но печаль ваша в радость будет».


End file.
